Drabbles et histoires courtes : VLD
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petites histoires sans prétention sur le fandom. Risques de spoil
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Personnage(s) : Keith (Shiro, Athéa)

Ratin : K

Note : Spoil sur la saison deux.

* * *

Ensemble, c'était les mots d'Althéa, pourtant, c'était qui l'ignorait totalement depuis qu'on savait qu'il était à moitié Varga. Il n'avait jamais trahi les paladins. Le pire, c'est quand Shiro voulait que ce soit lui son successeur, il avait été surpris, même refuser net sa proposition, avant d'accepter sous la pression qu'exerçait le leader de Voltron. Comment il allait prouver à nouveau sa valeur auprès de la princesse. Surtout si cette dernière faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Il était frustré. Il attendrait que ce qu'il était soit considéré comme un bon guerrier. Même si pour ça, il fallait risquer sa vie. Il est une tête brûle après tout.


	2. Romance sur le canapé

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Histoire écrite pour le défi prompt of day de la gazette des citrons.

* * *

Lance sourit, il était heureux, il avait retrouvé la terre et sa famille. Bien que Isabella l'embête un peu. Il ne voulait pas précipiter avec Allura. Il est vrai que la princesse altéenne était jolie, en plus d'avoir un caractère des plus piquant. Avec elle, le paladin rouge se sentait fort. Il la défendait, comme les autres, mais contrairement aux autres, il sentait que ces encouragements envers lui étaient plus enthousiastes. Il n'y avait pas cru au début. Car clairement, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Shiro ou Keith. Ils étaient bien plus charismatiques que lui-même. Pourtant, c'est de lui qu'elle venait de s'installer. Il sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer. Sous le rire de sa grande sœur. Il la fusillait du regard. Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le jeune homme et la demoiselle extra-terrestre, seuls. Au départ, les doigts se frôlèrent, puis, les mains des deux personnes sur le fauteuil se sont lié dans un silence tout à fait apaisant pour les deux protagonistes. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs cœurs battre la chamade. La demoiselle tournait ses yeux bleus vers le jeune homme aux origines cubaines.

« Lance... Je suis vraiment contente que toi et les tiens soient sains et saufs.  
-On finira par retrouver d'autres altéens. J'en suis sûr.  
-Tu es bien gentil de me rassurer, mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur que le pire leur soit arrivé. Mon peuple a tant souffert et moi, j'ai dormi pendant dix mille ans...  
-Ce n'était pas votre faute. Puis sans cet accident, on ne serait sûrement pas rencontrés aussi facilement.  
-C'est vrai... Lance ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu penses que nous deux on ?  
-Il faut essayer.  
-On essaye. »

Les bouches des deux protagonistes se lièrent avec tendresse, l'espoir que la paix allait durer aidait la princesse altéenne à ouvrir son cœur qu'elle avait fermé tout ce temps. Le baiser pris fin et ils se regardèrent avant de se sourire puis de se séparer. Ainsi, commençait une nouvelle histoire. Celle de cœur contre la recherche d'un peuple disparu depuis des siècles.


	3. Gâteaux dans l'espace

Disclaimer : ls personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ship : Hunk x Lothor

Note :Il s'agit d'un texte écrit lors d'une soirée sur le salon discord Yaoifr.

* * *

Effeuillant une fleur, il se posait des questions. Hunk lâcha un soupir. Il ne savait pas où il se plaçait. Avant, il aurait dit comme tout le monde, il aimait les filles... Mais Lothor avait ce petit quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qui lui manquait. Il était si beau, si fort, et lui, il était un trouillard. Il passait sa main sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait lui offrir quelque chose. Des fleurs et un gâteau. Ça fonctionnait toujours, un gâteau. Alors qu'il marchait vers la chambre du jeune prince Galra. Il savait que sans ce présent, l'héritier du camp ennemi, mais qui était gentil. Il ne le verrai pas. Alors il frappa quelques coups sur la porte blindée. S'explosant un peu la main au passage avant de voir l'homme qui cherchait devant lui.

« Euh, désolé, Prince Lothor, je me demande si...  
-Si on pouvait parler, si on pouvait se tenir la main. Peut-être jeune paladin. J'ai bien envie de voir jusqu'à cette affection peut aller.  
-Vous m'appréciez ?  
-Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu. Je serai honoré d'être votre compagnon et qui porte si ça doit durer tout un cycle du chaos. »

Les joues du paladin jaune se teintaient d'un joli rouge. Amusé, son nouveau compagnon posa un baiser sur les rougeurs. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Le jeune couple, heureux, passait ses journées ensemble, discutant de diverses choses, mais surtout de mécanique et de cuisine. Deux choses dans lequel Hunk était bon. Alors que Lothor semblait être un danger public derrière un fourneau. Il avait tout de même failli faire exploser le château en tentant de faire un soufflé au chocokat. Sauf que le chocokat, ça explosait, contrairement au chocolat... Le jeune Terrien avait expliqué que les recettes terriennes n'étaient pas faciles à faire. Le jeune Terrien avait expliqué que les recettes terriennes n'étaient pas faciles à faire. Il avait tenté d'expliquer à son petit ami ce qui remplaçait quoi. Résultat, une mousse arc-en-ciel les avait poursuivit pendant toute une journée.

Lothor avait fini par promettre de ne plus s'approcher de la cuisine. Sauf pour embrasser la nuque du cuisinier attitré et petit ami, Hunk. Paladin de Voltron trouillard, mais un homme au cœur d'or dont il ne pouvait se lasser.


	4. Curiosité

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Ceci est une réponse à un défi sur la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Me glisser dans la peau d'un vilain est toujours particulier. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

On lui avait toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Comment lui, le leader de Voltron pouvait mal tourner. C'était insensé et pourtant en voulant s'approcher de la quintessence, il le savait. Il venait de perdre quelque chose. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, et puis il y avait celle qu'il aimait pour combler ce vide. Cette femme merveilleuse pour qui il était prêt à conquérir tous les univers possibles et inimaginables. Son doux sourire n'avait aucun prix. Il était le plus beau. Si sa curiosité malsaine avait cette conséquence, qu'importe. Finis le leader fonceur, bienvenue à l'empereur Zarkon.


End file.
